A Future Partnership between Grovyle and the Human
by Musiclover435
Summary: This is my version of how Grovyle and the human first met. A human runs away from some sableye and just as she is about to get captured Grovyle come in and saves her. After she runs off, Grovyle wants to find her and become her friend. But what secret is she hiding from Grovyle and will it bring trouble for him and Celebi. Read along to find out. Sounds better then it looks. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. Hope y'all enjoy. Anyway, this is my version in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Darkness, Sky, and Time on how Grovyle and the human met. Can't wait to see how it all turns out.**

 _It was earlier in the morning. Lydia and her partner Riolu have saved the world yet again from Darkrai._

 ** _(Lydia's POV)_**

 _I woke up to see that Riolu hasn't woken up yet. Good. I can finally continue my early morning walks to the beach. I left silently and walked through Treasure Town and no one else has woken up yet. I got to the beach and watch the wave roll onto the beach. I don't know why but the ocean calms me. I started to think back to when Riolu and I defeated Darkrai. I didn't tell him yet but some of my memories as a human returned. I still don't know how I am going to tell him._

 _"_ _Lydia. What are you doing here?" I turned to see Riolu._

 _"_ _Riolu, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."_

 _"_ _I was. I woke up early and I saw that you were gone. I looked out to the beach and I saw you. So, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I am thinking about Grovyle and I first met him."_

 _"_ _How? You lost all your memories as a human."_

 _"_ _Well, after we defeated Darkrai I got some of my memories as a human back. One of which was when Grovyle and I became partners."_

 _"_ _Really. That is so cool. Mind telling me. I have always wondered how you two met."_

 _I shook my head._

 _"_ _I was running from some sableye. I was a prisoner of Primal Diagla and Dusknoir"_

 **(?'s POV)**

I have been running for who knows how long. But I just had to get away. The sableye were catching up. I made it to a forest where it is easy to get lost in. I just hope I don't get lost either. I then looked around and spotted and small cave. Perfect. I can hide in there and the sableye will never find me. I went into the cave and hid in there I was breathing deep loud breaths. "Heh, Heh, Heh" Oh, no. the sableye. I held my breath until I didn't hear them anymore. Whew. I have to hide. They want me for my special ability. I don't know how it even works. I just have to hide in this forest until Dusknoir gives up.

 **(Dusknoir's POV)**

Master Diagla needs that human child. She may be the only human on this island but she has been gifted with the Dimensional Scream.

"Master Dusknoir, The girl escaped. We lost her in the forest."

"YOU FOOLS." The sableye jumped in fright. "Master Diagla needs that human. She has something Master Diagla needs." I shouted.

"Yes, Master Dusknoir. We will keep searching for her." With that the sableye left to find that girl.

I went to talk to Master Diagla.

"Master, The human girl escaped. She is currently in the forest. Her location is unknown."

"Grrr."

"…I understand. We will go with your plan."

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

This is future is depressing. I have been working with Celebi for a few months now and we have no clue how we are going to stop the planets paralysis. I then saw something odd. I hid behind some bushes and I saw a human with a toy Lopunny. 'What is a child doing in a forest like this? More importantly what is a human child doing here? Humans don't live here. She might be the only one' I thought to myself. It looked like she was trying to get some apples. She must be hungry.

"Come on. Almost there…Got it." She got many apples for herself it seems like. But still Why is she out here.

"There she is. Wheh heh heh heh." She turned around quickly and saw some sableye. I must help her.

 **(?'s POV)**

The sableye were surrounding me and I knew that they were going to capture me. I'm done for. I close my eyes to await my oncoming doom.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I opened my eyes to see a Grovyle defending me. 'Why is he helping me?'

"Wheh heh heh heh. Both the human and Grovyle. Master Dusknoir will be pleased."

"I would let you hurt her." Grovyle was distracting the sableye. Perfect, I am going to use this opportunity to escape. I ran off hoping that none of those Pokémon would follow me.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I finished the sableye and the ran off. Figures. They aren't the bravest Pokémon in the world. Now where is that little girl. I looked around and I couldn't find her. 'She must have run off while I was fighting them.' I have to find her. She must have or know something important to have the sableye after her.

"Hello. Little girl. I promise I won't hurt you. The sableye are gone. They ran off. I promise to protect you and to help you. I can protect you from Dusknoir and the sableye."

'Where could she have gone?' I thought to myself. 'Maybe Celebi can help.' With that thought I ran off.

 **(?'s POV)**

He…he helped me. Why? Why would someone want to help me? I am just a human. And the only human in fact. Maybe he is different. Maybe he can help.

 **Let me know what y'all think. I know it is short but this is how I usually start off with the first few chapters. It will get longer eventually. Anyone can review this story. Even guests can review. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all glad this has some views but I just couldn't wait to post another chapter. The Mighty Trubbish I wanted to let you know that I do actually have this planned out. Mostly the middle and the end. I always struggle with the beginning with my stories. I was working on the first chapter for about a month and switching off from working on this one as well as my others. I guess I didn't notice any grammar mistakes. Oh well. Thanks for noticing and giving me some great advice. It will definitely help me in the future. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **(Human's POV)**

I finally got away from the sableye, but I can't get my mind off that Grovyle. Why did he help me? Maybe he is different. Maybe he has hope for a better future. Maybe he can help me with my ability. I shook my head. No, he can't help me. Most Pokémon only help to get something in return. I must hide in the forest until Dusknoir gives up the search for me. Hopefully Grovyle will stop looking for me too.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

Where is that little girl? She must be around here somewhere. Question is where? Speaking of questions why is Dusknoir after her? Maybe she knows or has something they want. I wouldn't know till I find and ask her. But I must be careful she might be dangerous and not trust me so easily since she knows Dusknoir and the sableye.

"Little Girl, where are you? You can trust me. I don't work with Dusknoir and the sableye. I am trying to stop them. I can help you. You just have to trust me." I kept shouting this over and over. Either she can't hear me or she is very scared. I just hope she can.

"Please come out. My name is Grovyle and my mission is to stop this future from happening. Maybe we can help each other. I can protect you from the sableye and maybe you can tell me why Dusknoir wants you." Nothing. I waited for a few more minutes for her to respond but she didn't. Then I remembered that she was getting food, I reached into my bag and got some perfect apples out. "Are you still hungry? I have some food for you." I heard some leaves rustling. I set the apples down and walked away and hid behind some bushes. I watched them for a few minutes then I saw her come out and grab them and put them in a bag she was carrying around with her. I came out of the bushes slowly and she looked at me with fear.

"It's okay. I am not here to hurt you. I just want to help you. Can you tell me your name?" She stayed silent. "My name is Grovyle. Do you have a name?" She nodded her head. That's a start. She responded with a nod. I want down on one knee. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to help you." She looks at me again except this time her eye were wide and full of fear.

"What is wrong?" She then ran towards me and pushed me out of the way. When I got up she was lying on the ground and she looked very sick. I turn and saw weezing. He must have used toxic on her. I have to fight him before she gets worse.

 **(Human's POV)**

There was a weezing behind Grovyle and I had to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt. I don't feel good. I saw that Grovyle was fighting that weezing. I got up and walked away. I had to get away. The sableye are going to be here soon and I can't hide from them like this. I wouldn't be able to help Grovyle if I am ill.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I finished off the weezing with ease. I turned to around to see that the little girl is gone. 'Where did she go?' Oh no. If she was poisoned and she walked away she will get worse. I have her and help her before she gets worse. I ran through the forest and I followed her footsteps and I saw that she had left the forest. Great. If she left the forest, then will with run into even stronger Pokémon then the ones who are in the forest. Luckily I still have many Pecha berries to heal poisoning. Hopefully she doesn't get too far or into any trouble along the way.

 **(Human's POV)**

I am getting worse and I know it. If I don't eat a Pecha berry soon then I won't make it but I can't stop. I have to keep walking or else Dusknoir will catch me again. I just want to be with a Pokémon I can trust. Maybe I can trust Grovyle. He seems nice. He gave me food and he was kind to me. Maybe I can trust him but then again maybe not. Pokémon have been nice to me in the past and they then lied to me to save themselves. Why would Grovyle be any different? I need to lay down. I am so sleepy. Maybe if I just take a short nap then I will keep walking to a safe spot to live. I then fell asleep. Not knowing that there was a dangerous Pokémon lurking here.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I kept following the footsteps the little girl was leaving behind. I went into a cave and there were many ghost, rock, and dark type Pokémon. **(Think of the cave where** **Spiritomb lives in)** I got to the end I saw her passed out on the floor. I ran towards her and I touched her forehead. He fever is way too high for a normal person. I can't heal her here. I have to heal her with Celebi.

"You aren't going anywhere. You invaded our home and we will stop you." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a purple ghost type Pokémon. "Leave us alone. I just came to help her. She is ill. She needs medical attention now."

"I don't care. You invaded our territory and you will pay." Great. I have to finish them quickly. This little girl needs help before she gets worse and I am going to help her even if she doesn't want any help.

 **That is the end for this chapter. Also, if you notice any grammar mistakes you can let me know. Grammar is not my forte. I sometimes notice my grammar mistakes but I don't notice them all. If you like my story you can review it. I welcome all reviews no matter who you are. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter. Yay. Hope I can get more reviews soon. Oh well. Can't do anything about that. Let's continue with the story.**

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I fought and defeated the Pokémon with ease. Now to get the girl to safety. I put my hand on her head. It was almost as hot as fire. I must get her to my home quickly. I picked her up she groaned a bit but a least she is somewhat awake. I ran out and I quickly found our hiding place.

"Celebi. CELEBI! Where are you? I need your assistance." I called out. She came out with a flash of light.

"My dear Grovyle, what is wrong?" She looked at my arms and saw the girl. "Who is this?" She asked.

"I don't know her name at the moment but she was hit with toxic and has a very bad fever. I need you help taking care of her." She nodded. "Okay, how was she hit toxic?"

"She saved me form getting poisoned from a weezing. I defeated the weezing but she walked off before I could help her." I started to crush some Pecha, Oran, and Sitrus berries together and then I started to feed them to her. I put my hand on her forehead her fever went down. I then grabbed a piece of cloth and used my bowl and I filled it with water from a nearby river. I then put the cloth in the water, wrung it out and placed it on her forehead. "There. That should help with her fever. All we need to do now is let her rest."

"Grovyle, how did you find her?" Celebi asked me. I thought to myself for a minute.

"Well, I was in the forest looking for some allies and I saw her getting some apples. Then some sableye came out and started to surround her. I saved her but she ran off. When I found her again she saved me from a weezing and after I defeated the weezing she ran off again. Then once I found her she was in another Pokémon territory pasted out. And then I ran here with her in my arms and here we are."

"Okay, but why were the sableye after her?" I then looked at her baffled.

"I don't know. I just know she is lost, hungry, and if Dusknoir wants her then she must know something."

"I hope so. Grovyle, what is this toy doing here?" Celebi said as she picked up the Lopunny doll.

"That is hers. It must be special to her since she didn't drop it even while I was carrying her." I told Celebi as I took the doll from her and placed it next to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess." Celebi said tiredly. "We should get some sleep Grovyle. I am sure that she will feel better later." I nodded and went to sleep.

 _Several Hours Later_

I woke up to some rustling and I saw the little girl getting up and trying to get away. She fell down. I got up and put my hands on her shoulders. She flinched. "Hey. I am not going to you. You were poisoned. I gave you some Pecha berries and that helped but you must get some rest. Okay?" She looked at me and with some slight hesitation she nodded and I helped her back to where she was resting.

"Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head. "You saved me. I could have been poisoned by that weezing but I wasn't. I never got the chance to thank you."

"…You're welcome…" I looked at her. She spoke. I must have gained some trust from her.

"Can you tell me your name?" She stayed silent. I smiled at her. "No need. I can wait for you to tell me your name. But you don't have to be afraid. I promise I will never harm you. Now you should get some sleep. You are still weak from the poison but first here." I handed her a perfect apple. "I am sure you are still hungry. Food will help." She started to eat the apple slowly then she devoured it. "Better?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you, Grovyle." I smiled. "Get some sleep. Okay?" She nodded and she laid down and she fell asleep. I am glad she is starting to trust me more but why is Dusknoir after her? What could he possible want with a human girl? Oh, well. I am not going to get answers until she decides to talk to me and Celebi.

 _Several Hours Later_

I was watching the little girl and Celebi sleep then I saw then both stir. First Celebi woke up. "Hello, Grovyle. What are you doing awake?"

"I am watching the little girl sleep. And I was deep in my thoughts."

"Oh, I see. How is she?" She asked while looking at the little girl.

"She is doing better. She woke up a while ago and I gave her something to eat. I think that she is about to wake up." We both looked at her then after a while she woke up and she saw Celebi and she began she shake in fear.

I walked up to her and went down on one knee. "Hey. Don't worry." She looked at me. "This is my friend, Celebi. She is with me. Okay?" She looked at Celebi. Celebi waved in a very friendly way and then the little girl looked back at me and she nodded in understanding.

Celebi flew down and asked, "So, can you tell your name? It would help us in case you get lost and we don't want to refer to you as the little girl." She stayed silent. "Can you please tell us your name? You know ours but we do not know yours."

"My name is Lydia." She said quietly. "Lydia." I asked. She nodded slowly. I smiled. "That is a pretty name, Lydia." She smiled back. "Thanks." She said very quietly.

"Do you mind answering some questions for us, Lydia?" Celebi asked. She stayed silent.

"You don't have to answer any questions now, Lydia. How are you feeling though?" I asked her.

"Better. Thanks for helping me." She said. I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad. Would you like another perfect apple?" I handed her another perfect apple. "Thank you, Grovyle and Celebi. Mind if I asked you a question?" I looked at Celebi and she nodded. "Yes, what question would that be?"

"Why are you both being kind to me? No one else here this dark future is nice to me. You two have been kind to me and it confuses me. So, why are the both of you being kind?" Celebi and I looked at each other and then we looked at Lydia.

"We are nice to you because we want to change the dreadful future. We are also just some of the few Pokémon who weren't affected by darkness of the future." Celebi started.

"And you saved my life. I feel the I must help you in some way. Also, you were threatened by the sableye and I want to help you."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Pokémon who want to help me. Sounds weird to me.

"Thanks for helping me." I said quietly. Celebi and Grovyle smiled at me. "Your welcome, Lydia." Grovyle said to me. Maybe I can trust Grovyle and Celebi.

"Lydia." I looked at Grovyle. "Whenever you are ready to answer some of my questions, come talk to me. Okay?" I nodded. "All right. Get some sleep. You are still a little weak from the poison." I laid back down and went to sleep.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I watched as Lydia went back to sleep.

"Grovyle, you know that we need questions answered from her. Why not just ask them when she wakes up?" Celebi asked me.

"She might not answer them right away and she still seems nervous around us. Her talking to us is just the first step of her trusting us. She seems scared around other Pokémon and I have a feeling that Dusknoir is behind it. Question is why does Dusknoir want her? What could she possible have that Dusknoir wants?"

"I don't know. We won't know until she decides to answer our questions." Celebi said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement. I really hope she decides to trust us.

 **I hope y'all are enjoying my story. Please let me know by reviewing. I love reviews and the keep me confident when I am writing my stories. Anyone can comment. Guests included. Any ideas for the story are welcome. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and with a new chapter. I would love more review and follower but I can't do anything about that now. Anyway, let continue with the story.**

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

It has been a while since I found Lydia. She seems like a very nice child but she also seems nervous trusting others. I wonder why though.

"Hmm." I looked at saw the Lydia was waking up. "Hello, Grovyle. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." I told her. "That's good. Umm, Grovyle." I looked at Lydia. "Yes."

"You said that you wanted to ask me some questions?" She said. I was a little shocked at first but then I took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. Are you ready to answer them?" She was silent for a minute. "Yes, I am but I would rather answer them without Celebi around. I trust you more."

I nodded. "All right. Celebi, Lydia and I will be right back." I shouted. Then Celebi came out with a flash of light. "All right, Grovyle. Come back safely." Celebi said happily.

Then we left to find somewhere quiet to talk. "All right, Lydia." She looked at me. "Are you sure that you ready to answer my questions?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Yes. I feel like I trust you now. So, ask away."

"All right, so why is Dusknoir after you?" I asked to start off.

"I have something he wants. Something powerful. An ability I possess."

Now I was intrigued. "What kind of ability?"

"I…I don't know. I can't figure out how to activate it and Dusknoir keeps making it worse. I just know it can only activate on certain conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"I wish I knew. I'm sorry." She said with some tears in her eyes.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. We can find out how your ability works together. All right, Lydia?" She nodded. "Okay, Grovyle. But how are we going to find out how my ability works?"

"I am not sure, but we will figure it out together." I told her with a smile.

"Together? Like friends?" I shook my head. "No. together like partners."

"Partners?" She whispered. I nodded my head. "Yes. Just like Celebi and I are partners, you and I will be partners. Friends. Just like Pokémon used to be thousands of years ago."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Friends. Huh. Never had a friend before. That feeling is nice. No, not nice, great.

"Okay, partners."

"Great." He held out his hand. I was confused.

"What are you doing?" He snickered. "You shake my hand. Indicting that we are at an agreement." I slowly put my hand on his and we shook hand. Weird feeling, but a good weird.

"So, mind if I ask another question, Lydia?"

"Sure, Grovyle."

"How come you carry the lopunny doll around?" I got my lopunny doll out of my bag and stared at it for a few minutes. "My parents gave it to me before they left. Now they're gone. Dusknoir saved me, but I wish that someone else saved me." He looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't like Dusknoir. He is not nice. I don't trust him. He keeps on forcing me to use my ability even though I don't know how to use it." Grovyle looked at with sympathy. "I am sorry. You know you could stay with me and Celebi. We promise to help you and we will never harm you." I wanted to believe Grovyle so badly and I do. But I can't, not until I am free. "Okay. I will. Thank you, Grovyle." He smiled at me. "You're welcome, Lydia."

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I am glad that Lydia trusts me and Celebi. I wish I could help her more with her ability. If only there was a library nearby that could help. Wait. That's it.

"Lydia, have you heard of Wigglytuff's Guild?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Because our answer to finding the secret to your ability just might be there. There are plenty of books that could help us find your ability."

"Okay. Let's go." And with that we set off to Wigglytuff's Guild.

 _Meanwhile_

"Master Dusknoir said to follow them. Make sure that the brat knows the plan to capture Grovyle."

"I know what Master Dusknoir said. What do you know of this ability that she is talking about?"

"Not much. Master Dusknoir said that it was powerful and it could see into that past but it won't work."

"Maybe I can get it to work." The figure said while smiling evilly.

 **Sorry that this chapter is not as long as it has been. I am having a bit of writer's block but I have it under control. Anyway, please review. I would love to know what y'all think. Nice opinions please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. I am back. My writer's block is somewhat cured. And sorry for such late post. I have started school and my schedule is crazy. Anyway, let continue with the story.**

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

We finally arrived at Wigglytuff's Guild. "So, this is Wigglytuff's Guild." I nodded. "Yes. We might learn about your ability."

"How? I don't even know a whole lot about it. Don't even know its name or how I got it."

"That's not much to go on." I said. "Sorry, Grovyle. One thing I do know about it though it that it can only activate on certain conditions and I have to be touching something."

"Do you know what the conditions are?"

"Unfortunately, no. like a said before. I don't know too much about it."

"Hmm. Well touching something and certain conditions is a start." After going down the ladder we made our way to where all the books were. "I'll look on one side and you look on the other."

Lydia nodded in understanding and then she went one way and I went the other. We were looking for a few minutes then I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and saw Lydia running towards me. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"We need to leave NOW! There's a sableye and a crobat here."

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here safely. But we can't lead them back to Celebi."

"I know where we could go." I then looked at her. "Where?"

"Before Dusknoir found me, I used to live in a forest far from here. It has the best apples ever. I have several hideouts in that forest and Dusknoir knows about all of them but one. It will be perfect and it can fit the two of us and more. Besides whoever is after us, we won't be able to follow us." I nodded in agreement. "Alright, lead the way." Then the two of left for the forest.

 **(Crobat's POV)**

"They're on the move. That brat is following the plan to a tee. Master Dusknoir will be pleased."

"Good. I have already figured out how I can make that brat use her ability for Master Dusknoir."

"How, Crobat?"

"You will see. For now, let's follow them."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I don't like lying to Grovyle but it is Master Dusknoir's wishes and I have to obey him. "We're here." He looked around. "Where is here?" I giggled. I moved towards a pile of leaves and moved them. "I lived in here before Dusknoir found me. You go on inside and I will get us some food." He nodded in understanding. "Alright. Be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. And those Pokémon could have followed us. After all, you're my friend."

"Don't worry Grovyle. I have plenty of blast seeds, sleep seeds, and gravelerocks. I'll be fine. You go on in. I know how to avoid the Pokémon who live in this forest. I won't be long." He nodded in understanding and went on inside.

I started to walk around to find some food and then a sableye and a crobat came out from the bushes. "AHHH! Hey. Don't scare me like that. Do you want Grovyle to come and find us?"

"No. We just came to make sure you know the plan." Sableye said. "Well, do you?" Crobat said as he got into my face. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. I am going to take Grovyle to the biggest tree in the forest so you guys can capture him. I know. Master Dusknoir told this plan at least 100 times a day."

"Good. Tomorrow you and Grovyle will go to that big tree so we can capture him."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Crobat said. I gulped my fear down. "Grovyle does trust me but since you guys followed us he might not be as willing to go to that big tree just yet. Give us a few days. He needs to think that we lost you."

"Fine, but just remember. We saved you so you serve us and Master Diagla."

"Sigh. I will." Sableye then handed me a bag of apples. "Here. We already gathered some apples for you."

"They had better not have been poisoned. Remember I am eating them too."

"Yeah, Yeah, get back to Grovyle before he gets suspicious." Crobat told me. I nodded in understanding and I left.

As I was walking back I started think to myself. 'Am I doing the right thing? I mean, Grovyle called me his friend and no one has called me friend before.' I shook my head. 'No. Grovyle is the enemy. And I must obey Master Dusknoir even if I don't like it. He saved me and I am now loyal to him and him only.'

I finally got back with some food for me and Grovyle. "Grovyle, I'm back!" I shouted. He came for a corner from a room. "This place is really big. Did you really love here all by yourself?"

I shook my head. "Here? No, I had a family who took really good care of me. It was a group of Lucario and Riolu. Their leader found me when I was a baby and they raised me as one of their own. When I got older, the elder Lucario told me about how he found me. One day a group of dangerous Pokémon attacked, they killed off everyone in the village but me. I ran and I started to create hiding places to stay safe. One day Dusknoir found me and well you know the rest." He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose your family. I watched mine die as well. I know that it can be hard to trust others after that."

"Thanks. Anyway, we should eat. We will have to stay down here for a while till we know that Crobat and Sableye aren't following us anymore."

"All right, Lydia. We should stay here for about a few days or so. I can go out and watch for enemies."

"No. That would be too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. I know my way around this forest better than you do. I will go up and get food and water when we need it." He nodded in understanding. "All right, Lydia. But I will not stay in here when you leave I want to be able hear you so I can come help you. After all, you are my friend."

"All right." I told him. 'Friend. That's what Grovyle keeps calling me. I don't know why but it feels good. I haven't felt this way since I lost my family. But I still can't disobey Master Dusknoir's orders.'

 **That's it for now. I love to add major plot twists in my story. I always imagined that the human worked for Dusknoir before she met Grovyle. I don't know if that is entirely true but this is an AU is I can do what I want. Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh, before I forget with my school schedule it is hard to say when I will be able to update. See y'all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy y'all. I have had sure a busy week. I am so glad to present the next chapter of this story. Anyway, let's continue.**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

It has been a few days since Grovyle took shelter in my old home. I still think about my family every time I come here. I miss them dearly. Sigh. I still remember watching them fight those Pokémon. Grovyle should be waking up soon. And soon I will be taking him to the biggest tree in the forest so Master Dusknoir can capture him. 'Why does betraying Grovyle seem so wrong?' I shook my head. 'No, I can't think like that. I am loyal to Master Dusknoir now.'

"Lydia, what are you doing up so early?" Grovyle asked me. "I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind."

"What's on your mind?"

"Those two Pokémon who were chasing us. They must be working for Dusknoir. I have a feeling that they won't stop looking for us until the catch us."

"Don't worry, Lydia. I promise that I will protect you." I smiled at him. "Thanks, Grovyle. You're a good friend." We then got some food out and started to eat. After a few minutes of eating, I started to put Master Dusknoir's plan into action. "Grovyle, mind if I ask you something?" He shook his head. "There is a really big tree in this forest the has the best apples. They are even better than perfect apples. I haven't had one in years. Would you like to come with me to get some? I can help lead you around the forest so in case I can't get food them you will know your way around." He nodded. "Sure. And after we get some apples we should plan on leaving. I doubt we can stay here much longer without getting captured." I nodded. "Yes, but we should do it in a few days. Just in case." He nodded in understanding. "All right."

"I am going to get us more water and food. We are running low."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Always am, Grovyle." Then I left to get us some more food and water. I walked around for a bit and then I found Crobat and Sableye. "Well?" Crobat asked me.

"The plan is in motion. Grovyle and I will be at the big tree in just a few days. Then you guys and Master Dusknoir can capture Grovyle."

"Excellent. Master Dusknoir will be pleased." Then Sableye handed me a bag full of food and a big leaf full of water. "Here. Can't be gone too long." I nodded in understanding then I left back to my old home. 'Why do I keep getting this feeling that what I am doing is wrong? Grovyle called me his friend.' I shook my head. 'No. I can't keep thinking these thoughts. Grovyle is evil. He is the enemy. Dusknoir told me that the only way that I can avenge my family is to help capture Grovyle.' I only have a few days then I can go home.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

Lydia finally can back after a while. I wonder why she takes so long to get the food and water. I guess she tries her best to avoid the Pokémon in the forest so she doesn't get hurt. But still.

"Something wrong, Grovyle?" Lydia asked me. "Nothing. Just thinking." She shrugged her shoulders and went to put the food away. When she came back in here, I decided to ask her the question that has been on my mind for a while. "Lydia, why do you take so long to get food and water?"

"Uhh. Well, you see Grovyle. There are many uh dangerous Pokémon in this forest and I do sometimes run into them and since I am not a Pokémon it takes me a while to defeat them." She said nervously. I guess that makes sense but why do I get this feeling that she is lying to me.

"Anyway, Grovyle we should start to prepare to leave. Most of the Pokémon I have seen in this forest are Pokémon that belong here." I nodded in agreement. "Alright, Lydia."

 _A few days later_

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Alright. Today's the day. Today is the day that we capture Grovyle. I was in my room alone and I pulled out a drawing of my previous family. "Don't worry everyone. I promise to avenge your deaths." I said while lightly touching the drawing.

"Ready to go Lydia." Grovyle shouted. "Yeah, just getting some last-minute things." I then grabbed my bag and the two of us left.

"Alright, why don't you lead the way to the biggest tree in this forest?" Grovyle said to me. I nodded. "Alright. Follow me." I said then the two of us started to head toward the biggest tree in the forest.

 **(Dusknoir's POV)**

My sableye and I were hiding in the biggest tree waiting for Lydia so we can capture Grovyle. She has been loyal to us ever since we found her. "Master Dusknoir, they are almost here."

"Excellent. Wait for my signal." They all nodded. Perfect. We will soon have Master Diagla's greatest enemies and it's all thanks to that little brat.

 **(Lydia's POV)**

"We're almost there Grovyle." He nodded in understanding. "Lydia, if this is the biggest tree in the forest then how are we going to get to the top of the tree to get the apples." He asked me. "Don't worry. I have that under control." I told him.

Finally, after a few minutes we arrived at the biggest tree in the forest. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that this was the biggest tree in the forest." He said in amazement.

"Heh. Heh. Yeah." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. I was a little embarrassed but I knew what I had to do. "Wheh heh heh heh heh." We turned around to see what that was. "The sableye. Lydia Get out of here. I'll hold them off." Grovyle shouted at me. Sigh now or never. "Sorry, Grovyle. I'm afraid I can't do that." He then looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because they're with me." Grovyle then looked shocked.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

"What? Lydia what are you talking about?" I said to her in disbelief.

"Sorry, Grovyle. But this is what Master Diagla wants."

"Master Diagla…?" Then something hit me in the back of my head and the last thing I saw was a dark figure shouting something.

 **Grovyle has been betrayed and has now been captured by Dusknoir. :( I will leave it at that. I love to leave y'all in suspense. Sorry but it's true. Anyway, see y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back. This has been the longest week of my life. I have had so many tests this week. I finally have time to post a new chapter. We last left off where Lydia betrayed Grovyle and he has now been captured. Now time to see what happens next.**

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I woke up with a massive headache. I rubbed my head trying to remember what had happened. Then I remembered. "Lydia. She betrayed me. Question is why?"

"I thought it was obvious." I heard a voice say I looked around to see Dusknoir behind some bars. I must be in some kind of prison. "You see. Lydia has been working for me this entire time. You just didn't know."

"What did you do to her? Why would she ever work for you?" I asked angrily while gripping the bars.

"Simple. I saved her many years ago, when she was very young. Yes, she had a family before she met me but I saved her for the evil Pokémon that killed her family."

"That still doesn't explain why she is working for you."

"Hmm. Oh, Grovyle, you see I tricked her into thinking that you were behind the deaths of her family." My mouth then opened in shock. "You are truly evil. You tricked her into thinking I killed her family. Did she lie about her special ability too?" Dusknoir shook his head which surprised me.

"No. She indeed has a special. One that can only activate under certain condition. Master Diagla has his own desires on how to use this ability. Once Crobat makes her use it. Of course."

"Never. I will escape and I will stop you. Celebi and I will stop you."

"No likely. You see, soon Lydia will leave and bring Celebi here to "save you." When in reality she is bringing Celebi here to be captured. Then the future will never change and Master Diagla will rule forever." Then Dusknoir left laughing manically.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Then it hit me. If I can make Lydia believe me that Dusknoir has been lying to her, then she will join me and Celebi and we can save the future together.

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I was in my room and I started to talk to my toy lopunny. "We did it, Lopunny. We finally captured Grovyle. Sigh. But why do I feel so bad? I feel like I did the wrong thing instead of the right thing. Uggghh. Why do I feel this way?" I laid on my bed in frustration. I just wish that I knew if capturing Grovyle was the right thing. Then I got an idea.

"Come on, Lopunny. Let's go see Grovyle." I said then I pick her up and I left to see Grovyle.

 _Grovyle's cell_

I saw two Sableye guarding Grovyle's cell he had his back turned away facing the wall farthest from the cell door. 'Great. Now what?' I thought to myself then I got an idea.

I walked up to the two sableye. "What are you doing here?" One of them asked me.

"Master Dusknoir has ordered me to watch the prisoner until I leave. He needs you two to go take care of something for him."

"What?"

"He didn't tell me. But I am sure you don't want Master Dusknoir mad." Then they looked at each other then they ran away. Once they left I called out to Grovyle.

"Grovyle." He turned to me and walked up to the bars of the cell.

"Lydia, why did you betray me? Why are you working for Dusknoir?" He asked me.

"Sigh. I work for him because…because…you betrayed me." Then he looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were behind the attack that killed my family. Master Dusknoir told me everything. My family told me to run away, later I saw a fire coming from the village and when I came back everyone was gone. Then I met Master Dusknoir, he told me that you were behind the attack on my family. He said that you wanted to use my ability for evil. Well news flash I can't activate it. I don't know how." I said finally venting out my feeling towards him.

"Lydia. I would never hurt others without a purpose. I never hurt your family. Dusknoir is lying to you. He must have been behind the attack on your family." Grovyle looked sincere. I shook my head. "I don't believe you. Master Dusknoir told me that you would say that."

"Are you sure, Lydia? Does this even feel like the right thing? How do you know that Dusknoir is lying?"

"Why would he lie? He saved me from the evil Pokémon."

"Did he save you because he is good or did he save you because of your ability?"

"Umm. Umm" Then the sableye came back. "Master Dusknoir never called us. You're lucky that we didn't rat you out. Don't do that again."

"I understand." Then I ran off to my room. Then I saw Master Dusknoir go to the room where Master Dusknoir talked to Master Diagla. I knew I wasn't allowed in there but my curiosity got the better of me. I really hope I don't regret my decision.

 **Again, sorry it's not as long as it usually is. Having some writer's block again. I have it under control. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back and ready for this chapter. Man, a lot has happened. Well, let's continue with the story.**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I followed Master Dusknoir into where Master Diagla lives. I knew that I had to remain hidden so I would not get caught but I hid close enough to I could hear what they were saying.

"Grrr."

"…Yes, Master Diagla, everything has gone according to plan. Lydia has successfully captured Grovyle. Of course, if we hadn't attacked her village then we would have never tricked her. Soon she will leave to find Celebi and capture her. And soon we have stopped anyone who wants to change the timeline."

I couldn't believe it. Grovyle was telling the truth. I had to get out of here. More importantly I have to save Grovyle. Maybe together we can stop the planet's paralysis. I ran out of there as quickly as possible and went to my room to pack some things. "Okay, food, water, clothes, and Lopunny." I said to myself. 'How am I going to distract the guards and save Grovyle? I am going to need some blast seeds, sleep seeds, and stun seeds.' I thought to myself. "How am I going to save Grovyle with seeds and berries?" Then I got the perfect idea. "Got it." Then I ran out and I hoped that I would never enter this room again.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I sat as close the wall and stared at it deep in my thoughts. 'I can't believe Lydia betrayed me but I hope she believes me when I say that I didn't kill her family.' Suddenly I heard Lydia talking.

"Hey, Sableye, I have some reviver seeds for you." She said while handing them some seeds. I looked at them. They didn't look like reviver seeds. "Why are you giving us these?"

"Well, what if Grovyle escapes? If you eat them then you be revived if he defeats you and you can chase him with energy again." They looked at each other and they took the seeds and ate them. After a while they fell asleep. 'What is Lydia doing?'

"Grovyle, are you okay? I'm sorry about earlier. You were right. They were just using me for my ability." I put my hand up to make Lydia stop talking. "Lydia, don't worry about it." She smiled at me. "Thanks." She opened the jail doors. "Come on, we need to get out of here. I don't want to be here when those Sableye wake up." I nodded in agreement and we left.

Lydia and I were running out of there as fast as we could. "Come on, Grovyle. We need to leave before Dusknoir realizes that I am not in my room." I nodded. We had to get to Celebi and hope that no one would follow us.

"So you decided to betray us, you little brat." We both stopped in our tracks when we saw Crobat. "Crobat, move. You are outnumbered."

"Am I? You are just a human and Grovyle is a grass Pokémon, which is weak against a poison/flying type like me." I grimaced. He was right. My moves would not be very effective against him and Lydia just has some seeds. "Time for my Toxic." He spit some toxic at Lydia. "Lydia, WATCH OUT!"

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I closed my eyes and waited for the poison to hit me but it didn't. I opened my eyes and I saw that Grovyle protected me from the poison. He fell down, I knew that I had to get him out of here. Toxic would get worse if I don't do something fast. "Hmhp, stupid Pokémon, why defend a human who betrayed you." I looked at him angrily. "He's my friend. I trust him with my life. He was kinder to me than anyone else here. He is not stupid, he is not a fool. He did the right thing." I then remember I had a Luminous Orb in my bag. I took and out and smashed it and ran out of there as fast as I could with a weak Grovyle in my arms.

 **(Crobat's POV)**

I shielded my eyes from the orb. I knew it would only last a few seconds. When it dissipated, the girl and Grovyle were gone. "NOOOOO!"

 **(Celebi's POV)**

It has been days, no weeks, since I have seen Lydia and Grovyle. I hope nothing bad has happened. I heard someone coming so I disappeared in case they were a threat.

"Celebi! Celebi, are you here? It's Lydia. I need your help!" It's Lydia. She sounds upset. Something is wrong, I could feel it. I came out of my hiding place and saw a weak Grovyle in here arms. "My dear Grovyle, what happened? Where have you two been?" I asked clearly distressed. "It's a long story. Right now, we need to help Grovyle. He has been hit with Toxic. I have plenty of Sitrus, Oran, and Pecha berries in my bag but I need to get us some water." I nodded in understanding. Lydia then took the berries out of her bag and gave them to me. "Here, I have a feeling you know what to do. I will get the water for Grovyle." Then she got up and left. When she left, I mashed the berries together and gave them to Grovyle. I put my hand on his head. His fever went down tremendously. 'Good. I could never imagine my life without My dear Grovyle. I just hope that Lydia can explain what happened while they were gone.'

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I grabbed a big leaf to carry the water in. I felt so guilty for what happened to Grovyle. I then looked back I was I said about him. _"He's my friend. I trust him with my life."_

Trust. A word I haven't felt in a long time. I put the leaf in the water and I picked it up. Then suddenly I got a dizzy feeling. 'What is happening? I have never felt like this before.' Then I saw something incredible. A beautiful blueish, green gear. When it disappeared, it left me with so many questions. 'What was that? More importantly, how did that happen? Was… Was that my ability activating.' I then shrugged it off. 'No, can't be. I don't know how to make it work and furthermore I have touched thousands of items in my life, how could something that simple activate my ability.'

I came back with the water and I saw that Grovyle looked much better. I sighed in relief. "How is he?"

"Better. This water should help with his fever." I grabbed some cloth from my bag, got it wet and put it on Grovyle's head. "There, that should help with his fever."

"You carry a lot of stuff in that bag, huh?" I nodded. "Yeah, I have seeds, orbs, graveler rocks, and so much more. Oh, can't forget my Lopunny." I said while taking her out and showing her to Celebi. "Wow. It's cute. Who gave it to you?" She asked. "My parents. Or at least I think they did. I don't remember them to well. When my Lucario and Riolu family found me, they said they I had him in my arms. I was hiding in a small cave, frightened by pretty much everything I saw. It took them almost a whole month to get me out. I pretty kept her with me all day, every day."

"Wow, what happened to them? Why did you leave?"

"Sigh. One day, someone attacked the village." My hands turned into fists and I closed my eyes. "I was so scared. The elder told me to run away and I did. I ran as fast as I could. I then smelled smoke. I turned around and saw the village was on fire. I ran back and what I saw was something that I would never forget. Everyone I knew, cared about, and loved was dead. They were all gone." I said with tears falling down my eyes. "Lydia, I am so sorry. I had no idea. That is the second time I heard a story like that." I looked at her. "Second?"

She nodded. "Yes. Same thing happened to Grovyle. When he was a Treeko, he lost his whole family. Dedicated his life to help others and prevent this kind of future."

'Grovyle's past is like mine.' I smiled. 'Who knew we had so much in common?'

"Anyway, now what happened? How did Grovyle get poisoned?" I sighed. "It's a long story."

 **Whew. This took forever. I am so sorry for the lateness. I have been busy with my other stories, constant writer's block, and college stuff. Anyway, glad I finished and I will see y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. Let's continue with the story.**

 **(Celebi's POV)**

I had so many emotions after Lydia finished telling me her story: fear, anger, sadness, happiness, and confusion. "I am so sorry, Celebi. I thought you and Grovyle were the enemy but now I know that you aren't. I really want to help you guys stop this future no matter what the risk." I looked into her eyes and I could feel in my heart that she was telling the truth. "Okay. I trust you for now." She smiled at me. "Thank you so much, Celebi. You won't regret it."

Suddenly we heard a low groan, we looked down to see Grovyle stirring. He was waking up. "Grovyle, are you okay?" He blinked a few times and opened then slightly. "What happened?" He asked. "You saved me from Crobat's toxic. After I escape from Dusknoir clutches and brought you here, Celebi and I worked together to help heal you from the poison. I guess it's my way of saying thank you for healing me from the poison I got." She said. Grovyle smiled. "Heh, guess you're right about that."

"You should get more sleep, Grovyle. Celebi and I will watch you." He nodded and fell back asleep. I looked at Lydia and smiled. 'She really does want to help us.'

"Celebi, is it normal to have visions when you touch something?" Lydia said shaking me out of my thoughts. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was getting Grovyle some water earlier I grabbed a leaf and I got a dizzy feeling. Then suddenly a saw a blueish green gear. I have no idea what it was but it felt important."

"Weird. Could that be your special ability you were talking about earlier?" I asked. "I don't know. I know little to nothing about my ability. I just know it has special requirements. Sorry, I couldn't be more helpful."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. But when Grovyle wakes up, we will need to discuss what we are going to do about Dusknoir and Crobat."

"I am not sure. Both will be hard to beat, not to mention both you and Grovyle are grass Pokémon so you both will have a disadvantage to Crobat, who is a poison, flying Pokémon. Not to mention Crobat knows toxic which will be incredible strong. I just don't how we will be able to defeat them." Lydia said sadly. I sighed. She is right me and Grovyle do have a disadvantage but knowing Grovyle he won't care.

"Lydia, I know it seems hopeless. But something tells me that you are Grovyle will be an unstoppable team if the two of you work together." I said while looking at her with serious eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Celebi. You're right. I trust Grovyle and he trusts me. When Grovyle wakes up, we can discuss our plan to save the barren future." I nodded. 'I just hope nothing bad happens to either of them.'

 **(Dusknoir's POV)**

I was furious with Crobat and the Sableye. Not only did they allow Grovyle to escape but he escaped with Lydia. Now that he has her, he will be able to prevent this future. I went into Master Diagla's lair to speak to him.

"Master Diagla, Lydia has betrayed us. She is now working with Grovyle."

"Grrr…"

"…I understand. We must make sure Lydia's ability is not activated. She knows nothing about it anyway. If she learns to have a trusted Pokémon partner, then she will be able to prevent this future."

"Grrr…"

"…I understand. I will bring both Lydia and Grovyle here."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

I was sitting in silence deep in my thoughts. 'I have never had visions before. How come I had one by touching a leaf? Maybe if I touched one again.' I grabbed a leaf that was close to me and nothing happened. I waited and waited but nothing happened. 'Weird. When I touched a leaf last time I got a vision, now nothing.' Suddenly I heard Grovyle stirring. "Grovyle, are you okay?" I asked as he opened his eyes. "I am fine. Better than when I first woke up." He looked around and noticed that Celebi was gone. "Where is Celebi?"

"Getting some food. I stayed here to keep an eye on you." He nodded in understanding. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I am fine. Thanks to you. You were right. Dusknoir was just using me. Sorry I betrayed you."

"Don't be. You were afraid and deceived by Pokémon whom you thought you could trust."

"That's just it. I didn't trust Dusknoir, the sableye, or Crobat. I didn't just any of them. I was only working with them because they saved me. I didn't want to trust anyone after my village was destroyed. But after I met you, I felt like I could trust you." He sat up and smiled at me. "I am glad that you now trust me as I trust you."

"Thanks. I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" He asked curiously. "When I was getting you some water earlier. I touch a leaf and I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"A gear. A blueish, green gear. But it was weird. Before I saw it, I got a dizzy feeling. It was so beautiful. Something tells me that that gear was important." He looked at me shocked. "Are you sure it was a blueish, green gear?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes. I am positive. Why?"

"Because you saw a time gear." I looked at him confused. "A time gear? What is that?"

"A time gear is the only thing that can prevent this future from happening. If you saw one, then that could mean that there is one in this forest."

"But how?! They would have been destroyed when Temporal Tower fell over a thousand years ago. How could I have seen one… my ability…" He looked at me confused. "What?"

"My ability. It is called the Dimensional Scream. From what I have learned about it from Diagla, it can only be activated by certain conditions. Maybe I have to be touching something." I said. Then I realized something. "Grovyle, how do you know about time gears?" I asked curiously. "I read about them in Wigglytuff's Guild. I read about them taking an exploration to a lake and it had something called a time gear. According to the author, the time gear was very important since it could control time in a certain area. I then started to read more about them in their library and apparently, they should be able to prevent the paralysis of the planet."

"Wow. So, maybe you, me, and Celebi can work together to find all the time gears and save the planet." He nodded in agreement. "I agree. Together we can save this planet and the future."

I smiled in happiness but I just couldn't shake this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter away!**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Celebi came back after a few days and Grovyle and I discussed our plan with her. "So, Lydia can find all the time gears and then I will transport the two of you to the past so we can stop the paralysis of the planet." We both nodded. "Yes, but at a price." I told them. They looked at me confused. "What price?" Grovyle asked me. "We, the Pokémon and human of the future, will disappear." At first, they both looked shocked, then they nodded. "We understand. As long as we can prevent this future, it will be worth it." We all smiled are got ready to go all over to find all the time gears.

 **(Dusknoir's POV)**

Luckily, I know where all the time gears are I sent the sableye to watch each of the places where the time gears were hidden. And once they got to the finally final time gears location. We would capture them and destroy them. But Master Diagla wanted to punish Lydia and Grovyle himself.

Soon, we will be rid of all of them and this future will never change.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

From what I read about the time gears in Wigglytuff's Guild. There are five time gears. One is in the forest we live in and after Lydia had another vision we learned that we need to use Groundon's heart to lift the fog and there is a guardian there protecting the time gear. So, we needed to be mindful of that. Later we found one in deep in a forest and since it had no guardian we knew that this would be the first that Lydia and I would get. To not stir up any attention.

It took us a very long time to find four locations of the time gears. We just needed to find one more and the two of us could go to the past and save it. We went to another location on our map. It was a desert with many sandstorms and quicksand pools at the end of the dungeon. We all looked around to find something useful for Lydia to use her Dimensional Scream ability. Finally, it happened, Lydia had a vision of a time gear in this spot guarded by Mespirit. We finally knew where all the time gears were and if there was someone guarding them. Now we just needed to return home and Lydia and I would go to the past to stop the paralysis of the planet.

We were about to leave to head home when suddenly we were surrounded by sableye. "Sableye!" Lydia shouted. We all knew that we needed to defeat them quickly. Something seemed odd about this and I could tell Lydia was thinking the same thing. If all these sableye were here then Dusknoir wasn't too far behind. "Grovyle, Celebi are you guys ready?" Lydia asked us. We both nodded. If we lose here, then we will lose our chance to save the future. It took us some time but we defeated all of the sableye. We were all tired from our journey and from fighting the sableye and I knew that we wouldn't be able to handle another fight even with Lydia's Oran berries and reviver seeds. "We need to leave." Lydia said. I could tell be her voice that she was tired. She was also a human child and I know that just like young Pokémon children they need sleep. "I agree with you, Lydia. We won't win another fight if we run into Dusknoir." I said. We left the dungeon and we ran into Dusknoir. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

Lydia came in front of us to protect us. "Leave us alone, Dusknoir. My partner, Grovyle and I are going to change the future whether you and Diagla like it or not." Lydia call me her partner. I feel the same way about her. I trust her and she trusts me. Trust? That's it. Lydia never trusted anyone and didn't have a Pokémon partner till she met me. So, in order for Lydia's ability to be activated she must have a trusted Pokémon partner. "Your partner? You never trusted to many Pokémon till you left your home. Why Grovyle?" He asked. "He's my friend. I learned to truth about my family and what you did. I know you started the fire that killed my family. Besides how can a grass type Pokémon start a fire?" He smiled smugly. "Well, guess you figured it out. But now I must take you and Grovyle to Master Diagla."

"You will have to defeat us in order to take us to Primal Diagla." I told him as I stood by Lydia. Celebi nodded as she also stood by Lydia.

"Fine. If that is what you want then so be it!" Dusknoir said then he went into a fighting stance. We weren't going to give up and neither was he. If we lose here, then we will lose our chance to save the future. It took us a long time but we finally defeated Dusknoir. Then Celebi teleported us back to the forest so we could finally rest.

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Once the three of us got back home, we could finally take a breath. "We did it." I said completely breathless. They both nodded. "Yeah, now we should all get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow because Lydia, you and I are going to the past to change the future." Grovyle told me and I nodded in understanding before falling into a blissful sleep.

 _The next day_

When I woke up, Grovyle and Celebi were already awake. "Are you ready, Lydia? Grovyle asked me. I nodded. I checked my bag to see if I had everything I need: Berries, Seeds, and my Lopunny doll. "Alright, we should move. The portal is this way." Celebi said. We were walking through a forest and a huge mountain that was behind the forest. We made our way to the top of the mountain and I saw a large blue portal. "What is this?" I asked clearly curious.

"This is what you and Grovyle are going to use to travel to the past." Celebi explained. "Wow. This is amazing, Celebi." I said clearly in awe. "Thanks, Lydia."

"Lydia, are you ready?" Grovyle asked me as he held his hand out. "Yes, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand. We waved goodbye to Celebi and entered the time portal. "Whoa!" We both shouted. Time traveling was so weird. I could hear thunder and lightning and I could see rain. Grovyle and I are almost to the past. Suddenly I heard some evil laughter. I turned around to see Darkrai. He laughed evilly and started powering up a powerful move. 'He's aiming at Grovyle! I have to protect him!' I quickly put myself behind Grovyle just as Darkrai sent his move. It hit me and I absorbed the entire attack and Darkrai disappeared. I could feel myself losing consciousness. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! Are… Are you okay?" I franticly asked Grovyle. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!" Grovyle told me as I was slipping from his grip.

"N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!" I slipped from Grovyle grip and screamed as I lost consciousness.

 **(Grovyle's POV)**

I landed in the Eastern Forest in the past. I could tell because I could see the sun for the first time. I know knew that I had to save the future from its paralysis. But Lydia was gone. I have no idea what happened to her. She might not even be in this time period. I sighed in defeat. Lydia was gone and I would possibly never see her again. I noticed that Lydia's bag was now in my hand. 'I must have grabbed it before she fell from my grip.' I looked in the bag and noticed her Lopunny doll. 'This never left her sight.' I looked at it carefully and sighed sadly. 'If I ever see Lydia again then I will have to give this to her. Then I placed the doll in back in her bag and wrapped it around me and I left the forest to get all the time gears and save the future.

 _With Lydia and Riolu_

 **(No one's POV)**

Lydia sighed in sadness as she told her partner the story about how she and Grovyle met. "Wow. I never knew. So, you used to live in a village with Lucario's and Riolu's and work for Dusknoir?" Riolu asked. "Yes, I remember it all vividly."

"So, do you remember you parents?" He asked curiously. "No. I don't. I was fairly young when I was taken in. All they told me was that I was sitting in the forest crying for my mom and dad with my Lopunny doll in my hands." Lydia told him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the sun come up. "Lydia, this Lopunny doll, was is missing a small patched of fluff from it left leg?" Lydia looked at Riolu surprised. "How did you know that? I never told you that."

Riolu motioned her to follow her and they duo went to their home where Riolu went through a small bag and pulled out Lydia's old Lopunny. "My Lopunny?! But how?"

"Grovyle gave it to me. He knew that you would be missing it so he decided to give it to me to give to you. Oh, he also wanted to give you this letter." He said as he handed Lydia a letter.

"Dear Lydia,

I don't know if you will ever gain your memory back from being a human but I want to give you back your Lopunny doll. When we first met, I knew that you cherished it. When we got separated it was in my hands, I knew that I had to return it to you. But I never knew if you would ever get it back. I am very glad to return it to you. I am just sad that I could never return it to you myself. I hope that if you are reading this that you can cherish it once more.

Sincerely,

Grovyle." As Lydia finished reading, she smiled in happiness. Not only because she had her Lopunny doll back but also, she had amazing friends like Grovyle, Celebi, and Riolu.

 **The end. Thanks for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed this story. I have more stories that are also amazing. Check them out please. Bye.**


End file.
